


Petite Galaxie

by missydogblog



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydogblog/pseuds/missydogblog
Summary: I’ve made art for tei’s wonderful fic Quiet When I’m Coming Home before but I didn’t feel like I did it justice. This is a reconciliation.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Petite Galaxie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/pseuds/tei). Log in to view. 




End file.
